


12 Days of Christmas

by RJMeta



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen, Non-Indicative Title Is Non-Indicative, TPoH Secret Santa, holidays fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJMeta/pseuds/RJMeta
Summary: TPoH Secret Santa gift for@ky-the-squiddyon tumblr, hope you like it!12 Christmas drabbles, featuring a variety of the TPoH cast. Hijinks will ensue.





	1. Awkward Mistletoe Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyky25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyky25/gifts).



> Prompt: Awkward Mistletoe Encounters  
> Characters: TOby, Dial

No one was sure who had hung it. Each had their suspicions of course, but none that were voiced aloud. As expected, this lead to some awkward encounters, especially for the unaware or incautious.

“Well then, guess you have to kiss me now.”

TOby just glared at Dial.

“No.”

Dial pouted as best a radio microphone could.

“But it’s tradition!”

“Don’t care.”

“Fine. If you won’t do it, I will.”

TOby shot Dial an incredulous look.

“You don’t have a mouth?”

“So?”

There was a small tap on TOby’s forehead.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“But you love me!”

“… yeah, I do.”


	2. Ugly Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ugly Sweaters  
> Characters: RGB, Dial

“Oh dear God. What the hell is that?”

Dial shot RGB as big of a shit-eating grin as a radio mic can.

“What, this?”

“Yes, that. Tailor would actually murder you if she saw you in it.”

“Yeah, she probably would. Good thing she’s with Cell, ain’t it?”

The shit-eating grin is no smaller. In fact, the television-head could swear it’s gotten bigger. The item in question was a huge, beige brown sweater with a penguin in a bowtie badly stitched into it, saying ‘Flappy Holidays!’ RGB sighed.

“Well, on your head be it.”

“Actually it’s on my chest.”

“Get out.”


	3. Complaint About Secret Santa Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Complaint About Secret Santa Gift  
> Characters: RGB, Magnus

“I’m just saying, she could have put some more thought into it! She knows what I like – a knife is not on that list! Neither is being threatened with said knife!”

The prism still hadn’t looked up from his book, semi-ignoring his pacing television boyfriend.

“Hmm. Dear, have you considered that she just doesn’t like you?”

“Of course I have.”

“Don’t you think, then, that this might color her choice of gift?”

The television stopped.

“I… hmm. Well, now I just feel silly.”

The prism chuckled.

“Come here, love. Fretting over it can’t change anything, so why worry about it?”


	4. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Eggnog  
> Characters: Madras, Hero

“This, Hero, is eggnog. Non-alcoholic, you’re underage.”

Hero watched carefully as Madras mixed milk with several nice-smelling flavorings and eggs, whites and yolks separated, and stirred.

“What alcohol is usually added?”

“Rum.”

“Oh.”

It was starting to smell fantastically Christmassy, nutmeg and cinnamon drifting across Hero’s nose.

“Good smell.”

“It usually does – it’s popular around the winter holidays. Tradition, and whatnot. Here, try some.”

A small amount was poured into a cup from the pan on the stove.

“Careful, it’s hot.”

Blowing gently, Hero took a small sip and hummed.

“It’s good!”

Madras smiled.

“I’m glad you like it, Hero.”


	5. Christmas Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas Movies  
> Characters: Hero, Tinker, Tailor

“Nightmare Before Christmas!”

Tailor chuckled from their seat.

“Hero, darling, that’s a Halloween movie.”

Tinker looked over at Tailor in chagrin.

“-... . / -. .. -.-. . .-.-.-”

“I am! I never said we wouldn’t watch it. But after, we’re watching Home Alone.”

Hero smiled at the pair, running over to the DVD player to insert the disc.

“.-. . -- . -- -... . .-. / - --- / .--. ..- - / .. - / .. -. / - .... . / .-. .. --. .... - / .-- .- -.-- / ..- .--. --..-- / -. --- .-- -.-.--"

“Okay!”

Disc inserted, Hero ran back over to the pair, climbing up to sit in between the two. Tailor wrapped an arm around her as Tinker pulled a small, green bowl of popcorn closer to her, the TV silently flickering before the familiar strains of This Is Halloween began.


	6. Making Toasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Making Toasts  
> Characters: Hero, Assok

Hero carefully clinked a spoon against the glass she was holding, drawing the attention of the room.

“Hi! Assok and I just wanted to say some stuff, if that’s alright?”

Nods circled the room – no one would be mean enough to prevent her. Hero smiled.

“I just wanted to say thanks to you all. You didn’t have to come, but you did. So thanks!”

She looked down at the sock on her shoulder.

“Alright – Assok?”

The sock in question sat up, smiling up at Hero before looking out over the crowd. They took a deep breath, preparing to speak—

“Blighterpoop!”


	7. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow (Real or Fake)  
> Characters: Hero, TOby, RGB

“Hero, what are we doing out here?”

“Wait!”

TOby sighed from his seat in the snow.

“Look, Hero, it’s cold and wet.”

“Almost done!”

There was a few more moments of shuffling, then TOby was picked up and turned around.

“What d’you think?”

He couldn’t help bursting into laughter. There, drawn out before him, was RGB being attacked by Julienne.

Hero beamed.

“You like it?”

“Kid, I love it. This is amazing.”

The door opened, RGB poking his head out.

“What on earth are you two—I say!”

If Hero weren’t holding him, TOby would have fallen over with laughter.


	8. Santa Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Santa Hat  
> Characters: Tinker, Tailor

“Tinker, darling, can you come here?”

Tinker looked up from his worktable, blinking. Quickly setting down his project, he moved over to the door.

“-.-. --- -- .. -. --. -.-.--“

Emerging from the workshop, he looked about for Tailor, only for a ball of fabric to boff him in the face. He grabbed it before it could fall and unfurled it, bemused.

“.-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .-- .... .- - ..--..”

Tailor beamed at him.

“Put it on!”

He did so, adjusting the Santa hat so the pom-pom on the end didn’t obscure his vision. Tailor reached up, brushing some lint off the band before adjusting it themself.

“There! Looks good on you, Tinker darling!”


	9. Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Candy Canes  
> Characters: RGB, Hero

“RGB?”

“Yes, Hero?”

“Can I have a candy cane, please?”

“…?”

“They’re selling them over there. See?”

“I do.”

“So can I have one, then?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because I said so.”

“But why?”

“Because we don’t have time to stop if we’re to get to where we’re headed on time.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please RGB?”

“No.”

“Pleeeaaaaseeeeeeeeeee RGB?”

“Dragging the word out will not make me any more inclined to say yes, Hero.”

“Hmph!”

“… Hero, get up.”

“Mm-nn!”

“Hero.”

“Nn!”

“… if I get you a candy cane, will you let us continue?”

“Okay!”

“Very well. Come along then.”


End file.
